Revelation
by sailorkagome91
Summary: may gave birth to her an ash son but was later kidnaped by team rocket whenrenighted there son follows into there foot steps yeah summery sucks ill make a better one later
1. Chapter 1

**""April 14 2002 ""**

May was not at all a happy camper at the moment. No, she was feeling more along the lines of like the murderous psychopath out to kill all of those said happy campers. '12 years it's been 12 years since that team rocket stole my baby boy away from me just to piss ash off"

**"Flash back to May 8 1991""**

May woke up on her hospital bed in the maternal ward, looking for her newborn baby. She called out, "Excuse me," to a passing nurse, when she noticed that the crib wasn't occupied. "Where's my kid?" may asked, she really wanted to see her kid, the person she had carried, cared and provided for nine months.

"Um…maam, I'm going to go get your doctor, please wait up a second," said the nurse and then presumably went to retrieve the doctor that had operated on her. May wondered wonder were her kid was, if it was a he was all right ,

May was pulled out of her internal monologue by the arrival of the nurse and a pretty, blonde-haired lady, who she assumed was her doctor, in a pink blouse and brown, Capri-length, gaucho pants.

The lady, proving that May was right, said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Bell and I performed you C-section."

"Hi," said may , impatiently but not rudely, "Where's my baby where is james ?" Looking sad , the young doctor replied, "well miss Ketchum there was a break in when you were past out some meen from team rocket kid nap a few infants an one of them was your son Dr. bell said when did this happen may ask as tears were coming out her eyes.

A day ago the stress an you C-section from giving birth an naming your son left in in a small coma for 2 days

im sorry but we have called the police and are and are looking for your child the doctor said all May could do was cry an vow to find her son

""End flash back""

don't worry my son your father an me will find u I promises till my dyeing breath ill find u and bring u home". May said out load as her husband came up right behind her an grab her in a hug "it will be okay may we will find him may I promise." As she turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "I know ash I just miss him ash I want are baby boy back".

May said as tear were out her eyes an she lead on to ash's shoulder me too may me to don't give up hope may don't give up ash said as a few tears leave his eyes he closed an hug may tightly

**""April 14 2002 ""**

**Location new jersey **

**Time 6:30 **

"Stats report" Butch and Cassidy "sir we still can't find James he may be dead by now" bucth said as Cassidy nods her head. Giovanni slams his fist on the desk "I don't care find him I want James Ketchum or do u want to end up like jesses an james " Giovanni yelled at them.

but no know to the occupants in the room on the other side of the door was a A small tan cat like Pokémon with brown paws and a gold symbol in the center of his forehead

Meowth ' _so his name is James Ketchum_ _shit he the twerps missing kid I have to get him out of here tonight or he is dead I can't let that happen._ Meowth though as he ran from the door to out side

He looked around and ran thru the woods a few mins later he comes up to an abandon junk yard that was closed down in the late 90's.

all the junk cars still there as Meowth walked thru carefully he stop at a pile of cars in front of him lays an old 80,s chevy van as Meowth walk over to it he knocked on the door getter no responded an starting to get scared he open the sliding door an sees a sleeping boy he is a 11 years old has blown hair blue eyes an when he stands up he 5,3.

Meowth breathe a sigh of relief when he found James asleep in the van "hey James come on wake up we need to leave now he said". as Meowth he shook James awake" huh whaaaat o hey Meowth what's going on" James said as he stood up rubbing his eyes.

"We got no time James we need to leave to night team rocket have been searching the hole city for u.

and I have found your parents rember them storys I told about when me jesse an james keep trying to steal the Pikachu from the twerps." Meowth said

James was grabbing what clothes and his blanket in to his back pack yeah what about them Meowth" what about it james asking really confused

"Well James the same twerp is your father and I know where to find him I don't know about your mom tho but your father may when we get there now run to the quad an start it up I get your backpack said Meowth.

James nodded his head an ran over to an enclosed trailer next to the van inside a Yamaha banshee when James ask Meowth were he got he told James he got it from a friend and to drop it.

Kick kick vriiiiing ding ding vriiiiiiiiinng was all me Meowth heard as he grab the back pack an ran out to see James idling the 4 wheeler.

"All right Meowth wear to an one question what's my full name" he asked. Its James Ketchum an lets head to the dock I know a guy that can get us to Cerulean City then when we get there we can get to pallet town from there said Meowth as James dropped in to gear an took off the dock

This was a random idea I have tell me if u want me to continue u it

Peace sailorkagome91


	2. Chapter 2

James was not at all a happy camper at the moment why u ask cus for the few months since James escape from team rocked they been looking for him ever since.

One he been living in a van in a junk yard, Two he haven't eaten for a day and a half and three was just woken up at midnight by Meowth saying he know who his father is but not his mother and four the dam 4 wheeler is running out of gas James was going thru his mind as it bogged again.

"dam it Meowth u got any cash we are all most of gas" James yelled. "Yeah I got some money an u don't have to yell at me just go down this street an make a left go 3 building down there is a gas station with a food court".

"And I know you are hungry an tired I know the guy there u can eat for free and he may have a spot were u can rest I need to make some call an find out if your father is where I think he is".

Meowth said as James nod his head an made the turn and found it was call x gun gasoline a '_weird name'_ James though as they pulled in both James an Meowth hoped off the 4 wheeler.

"Wait here James I need to talk to my friend just fill the bike up an ill see what going to happen after that" Meowth said.

he walk in to the store an James went to gas up the 4 wheeler an just sat of the seat very tired an half awake.

Meowth just walked in the store some people look at him weird but he ignored it an walked to the back to a door that said office an nocked on the door 3 time and a female voice said enter.

As Meowth open the door an walked in a white female with long red hair wear a with a white dress shirt with black work pants her head down doing paper work "yes what is it" the woman said not looking up.

"It's been a while Jesse how James doing" the woman named Jesse shot her head up from paper work. And looked like she saw a ghost "meo meo Meowth is that u how did u know I worked here".

Standing up an walking over to her old partner "how did u know I worked here" asked surprised Jesse.

"One question at a time first is simple Jesse". "First I ran in to Jimmy 3 months ago and I know you two faked your deaths to escape from team rocket". "An second James told me u guys own this place.

"Now listen I need your help rember that kid James that was captured by team rocket years ago" jesses nods her head.

How could she not forget they stole 8 baby's but for some reason the boss wanted the baby named James baldy and to this day she been confused about it.

"Well I just over heard the boss talking turns out he is the twerp's kid his name James Ketchum but I don't know his mother name."

Jesses just stood there in shock '_that boy is ash's son_ _his missing son he will be happy to hear that his son is found'_ "Meowth I have to ask where is he" jesses asked in a shocked voice.

"He out front gassing up the 4 wheeler jimmy gave me a few months back we ran out of gas so we came here to refill it an get to the docks an head Cerulean City then get to pallet were ash should be" Meowth said.

"okay Meowth just one problem ash don't live in pallet town he live with his wife Hoenn" Jesse said. Meowth went into a thinking pose an thinking of the girls ash was with Hoenn_' Hoenn who was ash with in hoenn' _then it click in his head

"he married to May Maple that's James's" mother Meowth yelled.

Jesse smiled and stared to laugh "Yup I found out a few years ago when I was in the area I heard he was married to May Maple an move with her to hoenn to run the gym together."

"But Meowth it's like all most one in the morning and im betting James is tired an ash and May are probably asleep right now."

" plus it's a 3 day trip by boat to hoenn and u need an id an pass port to get on one of the boats" Jesse said to Meowth.

"dam I forgot about that u need a passport to get on the boat but what am I to do jess team rocket me find him if I don't do anything."

"let's get James an load the 4 wheeler in my truck then head for my house were James an me will get in contact with ash and have them come here to get him"

Meowth just nodes his head as him an jess walk out the office then the front Door to see James past out like a light with his head on the handle bars

Jesse walks over and shakes him a wake "come on sleep head time to wake up" James lifts his head and starts to rub the sleep out of his eyes "huh who are u" James asked in a tired voice.

Jesse smiled my name is Jesse im Meowth friend your coming with me to stay at my place for a few days while me and my husband try to get in to contact with your father" jesse said.

"Huh I thought we were going to get to the docks an head Cerulean City" James said now sitting up

"James we can't I of forgotten one thing James u need a passport to get on the boat to hoenn said Meowth "huh hoenn I thought we were heading to Cerulean City" said a very confused james

Jesse spooked up the reason why hoenn 'I know your father James me and my husband his name is James too we meet ash in hoenn with you mother her name is may an u look alike lot her.

"Well any way me and my husband promise to find u an call them when that happens but is it's really late an I know your tired James pulse I have a warm bed were u can sleep to night.

James nod his head "okay what do we do first". "let me get my truck and then we can load the quad an second then were head to my house where u can sleep jesse said as she walk to the side of the building to get her truck

A few mins late Jesse truck comes around the corner it's a white 1989 Chevy truck with four wheel drive she pulls up to James an together they put it in the back of the truck an take off to her house

20 mins later James and Jesse pulled up to her house its 1 story ranch house with a nice size back yard.

They drop Meowth off a few blocks back so he can head back to team rocked base to keep an eye out. Jesse puts the truck in park an look to see James yet again past out '_poor kid he must be so tired an must be hungry too from what I can see he must be skinny an could use some new clothes to and a haircut.' _

Jesse though as she sawJames shirt has rips an holes in it so dose his jeans but are just torn down the bottom an stain a little his is grown out an a little curry going in all directions '_he looks so much like may I got something he may love his mother wore one maybe will too."_

She thought as she shakes him wake again "huh wha...what" said a tired James. Were here James come il show u to your room for u to sleep said Jesse as she open the door and got out the truck,

James being so tired could was nod hi head as he open his door an got out an fallowed jesses in to the house an door the hall she open the second door in the hallway.

"Here u go James sleep tight okay cuss tomorrow we are going to get u some new clothes" said jesses. He walked in the room and stopped for second thanks jesses "thank u for helping "said James as he walked to the bed an fell back to sleep the moment he hit the bed.

Jess close the door '_your welcome James it's a promise I keep now ash an may will be happy to hear the news tomorrow' _she though as she walked in to her bed room


End file.
